No one escapes alive
by SimonStormcloak
Summary: Four mobsters attempt to survive a zombie outbreak... In Alcatraz. Will they continue the cycle... or break it? WARNING: RATED M FOR LOTS AND LOTS OF SWEARING.


**And I am back! I've decided to take a break from the long process of an original story, and do some easier fanfiction. Be warned though, there is a lot, and I mean a LOT of swearing. There _is _a reason for the M rating. It's just their personality. Thanks to you all for giving me some time to rest, and feel free to leave a review! -Simon Ice-Veins, general of the Stormcloak army.**

**PHASE I: THE PLAN**

"Sal, get up!"

"Wha- huh?"

I open my eyes to see who was bothering me. Staring at me is Michael "Finn" O'Leary, one of my friends here in Alcatraz, or 'The Rock'.

"The hell you botherin' me for?" I grumble from my mat.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, Sally," He says mockingly. "but it's five-thirty. The warden will be breathin' down our necks if we ain't in the cafeteria by six. Now hurry!"

"I'm coming... Just give me a sec. And don't call me Sally."

I brush myself off and stand up, pulling up my pants and walking out of the open cell. Finn turns away from me and I follow him down the stairs to the cafeteria. It's a long walk, going through Alcatraz on foot. Not like anyone would drive a car in here...

When we finally arrive at the cafeteria, I see Billy Handsome, a muscular man with broad shoulders and slick brown hair, talking to Albert Arlington. The 'Weasel', we call him.

"I'm tellin' you man, it will work, if you'd just help me out, we could get the hell outta here!"

"Yer fulla shit, Al. No fuckin' way we could make any plane. Besides, what would we do if we got out? We'd be wanted men all over the states."

"You have no idea how close California is to Mexico! We could fly over the border and be home free!"

I walk up to the two and and Al turns to me.

"Hey there Mr. DeLuca. I had an idea. C'mon walk with me-"

I push him off.

"Shut yer piehole, Al. 'Da fuck you talking about, building a plane?"

He grins like a dog and gives Handsome a shove.

"Let's sit down an' talk about dis, aight?"

We walk into the Cafeteria as a group and find a table. Al and Handsome sit down, while Finn stop to say something to me.

"Hey, Sal. Do you really think Weasel could build a plane for us? And, you know... escape?"

"I doubt it, Finn. But let's hear him out."

We all sit down. Weasel launches right into his explanation.

"Alright, guys. This is a foolproof plan that I guarantee you won't fail. I've planned it carefully and I know it'll work!"

"Yeah, Weasel?" I say. "You really think this will work? You've thought this through? 'Cause it could get us all killed if it don't work. So tell me now, are you absolutely sure?"

He nods violently.

I relent. "Alright, then." I say, leaning back in my chair. "Tell us."

He grins once more and starts talking.

"Okay, so this is how it works. When the lights go out, the guards go 'round. I fake sick, and when the guard comes in, I bash 'em!" He starts laughing hard. "Then we go down to the laundry room, sneak past all them night watches, and grab some prison guard uniforms. In the dark, they can't see our faces. We'll be ghosts! Then, we go on the roof, and there's the plane. We all get on, and out we go! We get a great view of San Francisco, lookin' down upon the golden gate bridge. Imagine it! If we can-"

Finn cuts him off.

"That's all great, Al." He says. "But the problem is, how do we make the plane?"

"You see," says Al, "That's the tricky part. I've seen various parts laying around the island that would be _perfect _for our little Icarus!"

"Icarus?" Billy Handsome says. "Ain't that some greek myth?"

"Yeah, so what? I ain't getting into _that _story, no! Just go to the library if you want to! That's not the point. All we gotta do is get the parts, and we'll be free men. Whaddya say? Ain't it good?"

I take a deep breath.

"Sounds okay." I say. "It could work, and if we fail, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could think of a lot of things, Sal." Finn says. But I'd bet we could do it. Just need a little finesse."

We all turn to Billy.

"Well, pretty boy?" Al says. "You in?"

He glares for a moment, then eases down into his chair and let's out a deep sigh.

"Ah, fine."

Al laughs.

"Alright boys. Meet me here at dinnertime. We'll plan further from there."

"Okay, then." I say. "Let's go eat."

Al makes a chomping sound with his jaws, and we all go to get some food. I can't believe I got talked into this. I just hope it works...

**Thanks for reading the whole way through, and I hope you like it. Dedicated to Reznov and Ghost and all the other epic people who died.**


End file.
